


No Hurry

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (hints thereof), Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Communication, Cycling, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spring Afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio spends time with Hinata, talking and... not talking.





	No Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic, [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11240631), but part of a larger series that updates kinda sorta every week.
> 
> A playlist for this series can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/7BqcBvnylmDTG20FZxjTFv)!
> 
> If you're disinclined to read the smut, you can stop reading at '“Besides,” Hinata adds breathlessly some moments later.' and pick back up on 'Tobio looks up at Hinata, who...' LMAO, sorry it's not easy to find where to cut to that's a distinct line. XD

The whole week feels like a slow dream, one of those where Tobio kind of knows he’s asleep but goes along with whatever happens next because being wrapped in a dreamworld is just so satisfying compared to waking up to go to school. That kind of feeling.

Tobio still has to go to school this week, but spending all his evenings with Hinata, riding everywhere on their bikes, feels like a good dream anyway. Especially since they both manage to pass their math exams the Tuesday after they showered together. Passing was almost as big of a shock as remembering they had a test when they sat down at their desks the next day.

Being with Hinata now that their families know, now that they can just be… together… in front of everyone, is like riding an adrenaline high. It’s like when they advanced to Nationals last year, shaky and beatific, but instead Tobio’s just getting burgers with Hinata, or walking through the park now that it’s in full bloom—Hinata reenacting their first date almost too accurately, with the old lady and her pooping dog and the piggyback ride and everything—or planning out their summer over bubble tea with weekend trips that’ll cost way too much to do but they can try anyway, especially if they can get the other guys to come, maybe convince Yachi to bring some of the girls to the beach with them one day…

Tonight, on a Friday—the Friday before the Friday before tournaments start and the only one that the Karasuno hasn’t booked up with volleyball team stuff—biking is easier since they had a morning practice, but Tobio is feeling the fatigue by the time they trek halfway up the mountain because Hinata wants to roll around in a meadow or something.

He’s a weirdo.

Hinata talks the whole way up, because of course he does, but it’s also probably because they’re going half as fast to accommodate Tobio, who has a year or so of hill-climbing on his bike to get to Hinata’s level.

“Hey, Hinata,” he cuts Hinata off as they round the first hairpin turn in the foothills, catches Hinata’s wide-eyed, eager look like he didn’t even know he was talking, he’s just excited to hear whatever Tobio has to say. “I’ve been—wondering—” he pants “—how’d you know you like both?”

Hinata considers him over his shoulder for a moment, frowns. “Both?”

Tobio nods, then realizes he’s being stupid. “Girls and guys,” he supplies, pressing his foot down hard on a pedal, and then the other one, trying to focus on the burn in his legs instead of the amused look Hinata gives him.

“You been wondering, huh?” Hinata calls, and then swerves slowly to the side of the road in front of Tobio so a tiny old Toyota can pass by down the mountain.

“Not—like that!” Tobio huffs.

“It’s 'cause I realized I liked you, dummy.”

“When? Last year!?”

He blinks as Hinata slows again to pedal at his side, watches his tanned legs flex with learned ease in his black gym shorts. He changed into an old t-shirt with cut-off sleeves before they left from the locker rooms, sweat sticking to the dip of his spine and turning his shirt nearly transparent in the heat. He catches Hinata’s blush—different from how he flushes when he’s sweating. In comparison, Tobio imagines he looks like a wet rat the way his hair sticks to his neck and his dark blue shirt clings to his body.

“Yeah, I told my parents pretty quick after I figured it out cos I didn’t know how to deal with it. I tell my mom everything, so… They were confused about the ‘both’ thing for a while but didn’t make me feel weird about it.”

“But, how’d you know?”

“Well, how’d you know you liked me?”

Tobio lets go of one of his bike handles and shakes his wrist out. “Hinata, I still have no idea,” he says, and Hinata bursts out laughing. “Didn’t mean it like that!”

Hinata snorts as they round another turn. “Almost there,” he says eventually. “Okay, so I had a pretty big crush on Yachi since I met her, but then I started to realize I thought about you just as much, and… Yeah, I think I finally figured it out after we fought that time and talked with Yachi about it. She’s a good listener. I kinda… quickly transferred my feelings after that,” he finishes with a small laugh.

“You don’t still like Yachi, right?” Tobio asks after a little while.

Hinata slides closer on his bike. “I’d shove you off your fancy bicycle right now if there wasn’t a cliff on your other side,” Hinata grumbles.

“Hey!”

“ _Tobio_ , if you hadn’t noticed, we’re dating!”

“Tch, whatever. That’s not… I didn’t mean it like that. It just doesn’t work like that for me? I dunno.”

“It’s okay. You have two modes. You either have no filter, or you say nothing at all.”

Tobio tsks at him again.

“It’s not a bad thing, it’s not bad,” Hinata says, indulgent.

“’m not a robot,” Tobio snaps, but Hinata’s smile is contagious

“You’ll have to tell me how it works for you sometime. Ah, here we are!” Hinata crows suddenly, and nearly sends Tobio veering when he swerves his bike over the shoulder and into the grass beyond, where a vast meadow overlooks Torono Town, surrounded by big evergreens and dotted with flowers. Tobio probably would’ve missed it if Hinata hadn’t yelled, as it’s almost hidden by dense shrubs save for a small break in the tall grass.

It’s stupidly perfect.

As Hinata dismounts and ducks under a tree to leave his bike, Tobio thinks about how he’d never really _looked_ at a person twice before Hinata, never wanted to really be close to other people like he had immediately even when he met him the first time at the middle school match, seeing this fiery-haired nerd in a silly green jersey with enough natural talent to intimidate him, _him_ , even if he had no skill or control whatsoever. Tobio remembers being fascinated, and draws a blank when he tries to think of anyone else who made him feel like that before.

He’d certainly never been distracted by the corner of someone’s mouth or the fall of someone’s shoulders like he finds himself with Hinata. Hadn’t really thought about someone… in that way, before Hinata badgered him into becoming his best friend.

Tobio leans on the same tree and follows Hinata further down into the meadow to a spot that seems predetermined, since Hinata marches with purpose through the soft, almost spongy, grass. In all things except for volleyball, Hinata does always seem to be one step ahead.

Tobio does manage to catch his hand and plant a kiss on his cheek in apology for his dumb questions, since he couldn’t while they were biking, but Hinata must forgive him (or there’s nothing to forgive) because he turns and delivers a few small kisses squarely on Tobio’s mouth before breaking into a run to his spot. Tobio does _not_ run after him, because his legs can’t take it, but he shouts plenty.

Hinata tumbles into a sprawl on his back just feet away, in partial shade under a maple tree, and grins up at Tobio when he sinks into the grass beside him.

“Hmm!” Hinata trumpets through his nose as he lifts his arms up over his shoulders. His wrists brush against a tiny bunch of pink wildflowers as he stretches, then flops them into the grass. “I’m… happy,” he sighs.

Tobio rolls his head to the side, blades of grass tickling into his ear, so he can catch the silhouette of Hinata’s profile against the blue-lavender sky. “What’re you happy about?” he asks, when Hinata sits up again and his expression shifts to contemplative. As usual, anything Tobio says comes out grumpy, but Hinata seems to take it for the genuine curiosity it is.

“I’m really happy that by July I’ll live closer to everybody. Uhm, to you, mostly, but… yeah. Biking over this stupid mountain every day is… stupid.”

 Tobio groans in sympathy. His legs are absolutely _dead_ from just this week. Hinata smirks down at him, chin resting on his bare, freckled shoulder. 

“We’ve always lived in the country ever since mom needed to move out here to have Natsu, and I love my house but it’s… it’s nowhere. I’m so tired of being far away from everything. I feel like I’m missing out on stuff, I guess.”

Tobio’s surprise is a low, simmering thing. Hinata’s always been the center of everything, for the team, for their friends… but maybe he’s just always been the center of everything for Tobio so Tobio’s never been anywhere where Hinata wasn’t, hasn’t been anywhere or done anything that Hinata’s missed out on.

“I’m… I know this isn’t new, but I’m happy that we’re at the same school,” Hinata breaks off for a moment with a wave of his hand, like he’s going to end it there, but then his flitting fingers land in his lap to tangle together, and Hinata turns away. “Nobody cares about the same things as me, like you do. I don’t think I would’ve gotten as good at volleyball as I am without you, and before… before Karasuno no one…

“I was kinda lo—nely,” his voice breaks, and Tobio watches with panic as Hinata’s smile crumbles a little. “I know you hated me last year, but—" 

“I didn’t hate you!” Tobio nearly shouts in his urgency. Hinata looks up from staring at his twisting fingers, eyes looking a little watery but maybe it’s the dimming sunlight. “I didn’t hate you,” Tobio repeats, softly. “You’re my best friend. Even when I was a complete shit to you last year, you were my best friend.”

Hinata nods. He is always so happy that it never occurred to Tobio that things were difficult for him. How could they be? He’s seems so effortless. He’s motivated. He talks to everyone. He has endless, endless energy. And he’s always smiling.

Tobio reaches for him, grabbing his fingers and tugging so Hinata is forced to turn toward him again. However, Tobio tugs hard and topples him back into the grass. Hinata lands close at his side with an ‘oof,’ and his mouth twitches when Tobio smiles crookedly at him.

“I was really happy that someone cared, even if you were mean and we ended up fighting more often than not.” Hinata brushes at his eye with his palm and then looks up at him, wiggles until he can lean his cheek on Tobio’s shoulder.

“Shouyou…” Tobio begins haltingly.

“So I’m just, like, really really happy that we’re…”

“Together?” Tobio finishes.

Hinata’s smile breaks out, like the sun appearing behind stormy clouds. It’s blinding, and a bit fleeting, but warms Tobio all over. It’s so warm that Tobio has to reach out and cup Hinata’s hip through his sweaty, ratty old cut-off t-shirt. Turn on his side so they face each other in the grass, sides lightly damp from the moist ground.

Hinata blinks at him, face open. The corner of one brown eye bears a light tear-track, cutting through the dust from their ride up to this secluded spot. Tobio sweeps his palm up Hinata’s side and watches his face as his fingers slow at his bicep, tracing under the ragged scissor cut around the arm-holes of his shirt, over the bump of his shoulder blade, then coming up to cup Hinata’s jaw.

His hands seem to have a mind of their own around Hinata, and Hinata seems to like it just fine by the way his lips part on a silent sigh.

Tobio kisses him, rubs his lips slowly over Hinata’s mouth until Hinata lifts to meet him. They could make out forever, probably—heck if Tobio eve knows what time _is_ when they kiss—with Hinata’s hand on Tobio’s belly and Tobio’s on Hinata’s lower back, pulling each other in like magnets, but eventually, once they’re a little more shivery than what’s normal for ‘hanging out’ outdoors with cars passing by, and Tobio’s thinking nobody’s here, nobody will notice if they just—

Hinata leans away and asks a question.

“Hey, Tobio, do you wanna keep doing stuff?”

“…Stuff?” Tobio’s mind feels like a void for a second before he gets it. The shade of Hinata’s blush gives it away, mostly. “Oh! Dumbass, of course I do!” He thought that might be obvious the way he’d been pressing Hinata’s hips into his own just seconds ago.

Hinata nibbles on his lip and says, “Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I still want to be with you even if you don’t want to ever have sex. Suga says—”

“Suga?” Tobio grunts. Hinata’s been asking Suga about sex stuff?

“Yeah, I asked him about some things! It was so embarrassing, but like, for _him_. He still helped though. He explained. ‘N he asked stuff that I hadn’t even thought of!”

“I guess he’s pretty smart,” Tobio says. He’s a bit confused about what they’re trying to talk about, still.

“Anyway, Suga says we shoulda talked about the sex stuff before, but I just didn’t know, so…”

Tobio blinks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hinata giggles, pokes at Tobio’s cheek. “Some people don’t want to have sex even when they really… like someone.”

Tobio leans out of Hinata’s way so his pointed hand flops over his shoulder instead of jabbing into the meat of his cheek again. This of course means that Hinata ends up much closer, and Tobio can reach, nuzzle under Hinata’s chin with his nose, so, double points for Tobio.

“Wait,” Tobio says eventually, after he’s distracted Hinata for a long, syrupy moment with lips against his neck. “Do you not wanna have sex?" 

“No! I do!” Tobio retreats to look Hinata in the eye, but Hinata’s eyelashes fan across his round cheeks as he looks down, away as he continues, “I really do.”

Tobio thought he was short of breath _before_ , but now is another level.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ready. I want you to be happy,” Hinata says.

The words ‘I wanna be close to you’ feel too clumsy, so Tobio doesn’t say them. “Me too,” he says instead, which ends up sounding even more stupid. It makes Hinata grin though.

“Would you wanna… try something new tonight?”

Tobio isn’t sure what Hinata could mean, but he nods anyway, because whatever it is, if it’s with Hinata he’ll probably like it.

“Wanna try… uhm… fingering? You know, to see what it feels like?”

Tobio’s dick twitches in his shorts. He’s sure Hinata notices it, but he doesn’t make it known except for the peek of his teeth biting slowly into his bottom lip. “Uh-huh,” Tobio finally croaks.

“I was thinking you could do me,” Hinata whispers. “Finger me, I mean. Sorry. I’m not—”

This gives Tobio pause. He… kind of assumed from the beginning he’d end up being the one to ask. Hoped, maybe, that that’s where things were headed last week in the shower. It’s what he wants, he thinks, and that thought is scary but solid. He wants Hinata’s fingers. Wants Hinata, in general.

“Finger you?” he asks. It’s not bad at all; he’s not even sure why it’s that surprising—it’s probably what other people would assume from looking at them.

Hinata brushes a palm over his hair and bites his lip again.

“I wanna see if I like it,” Hinata answers, like Tobio’s real question is written all over his face. “Never really thought about it before.” He shrugs, and Tobio watches some freckles on his shoulder reappear with the shift of his shirt. 

Tobio nods, thinks about it. Thinks about whenever he gets to make Hinata come. “Okay,” he rasps, because he knows it’ll be good. “Yeah.”

Hinata presses against him, lower lip _so red_ from abusing it. Tobio reaches up and thumbs it out of the grip of his teeth. Leans in and kisses it, licks it because it must hurt.

“Besides,” Hinata adds breathlessly some moments later. He pushes at Tobio’s shoulder until his back presses into the grass, straddles him and rolls his hips against Tobio’s stomach as he leans his elbows around Tobio’s head. His fingers tug lightly at Tobio’s hair as he drags his nose along Tobio’s jaw to his ear. “I wanna do it right,” he breathes, and Tobio’s knees lift so Hinata can settle heavily in his lap. “Wanna do it right when I finger you,” he finishes, lips brushing Tobio’s ear.

Tobio moans loudly. The sound carries across the wide sloping hill, so he buries his face against Hinata’s neck and hides as his hips jerk. 

“Y-yeah,” Hinata hiccups out a laugh. “I know, me too!”

Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata’s back and tries not to rabbit his hips with how keyed up he is, but Hinata starts moving against him in earnest.

“Hinata—stop, I’ll—”

“Mm. Okay,” Hinata concedes, although there’s something playful in his voice. “I’ll stop,” he adds casually, but his hips roll and Tobio can feel his erection through his thin shorts, rubbing up against him, over him. He’s damp at the peak where he’s tented the mesh fabric, which pulls in the best way when he presses down into Tobio and his thighs flex.

“Ff-uck, Shouyou, seriously I’ll come—”

“Uh-huh,” Hinata agrees, his low voice wrapping around Tobio, around his leaking dick like caressing hands. He presses the heels of his palms into Tobio’s shoulders as he sits up and hunches over him again and again. “ _Tobio_ ,” he shudders out. “I love this, you make me—I’m—”

Tobio’s hands move so fast he barely knows what’s happening, but he’s shoving his shorts and briefs down, catching his fingers on Hinata’s too so they’re skin to skin. Tobio wraps his hands around both of them and fucks up into his fist, winding tighter and tighter with Hinata’s harsh breaths and his whispered ‘so good’s and ‘you’re amazing’s and ‘I’m gonna’s.

Tobio whines, and somehow Hinata understands, leaning down to lick into his mouth so he won’t scare the birds from the trees or something else ridiculous when he—

He comes just seconds before Hinata, arching, crying out into the best kiss ever, and follows up with the best kiss ever after that, as Hinata goes silent and slips through the mess—adds to it—between them, moving and mouthing over Tobio slowly until their hearts finally slow.

Tobio looks up at Hinata, who, against the blue sky, has his crown of bright orange fluff around his happy face, even as he shakes his head and grimaces as he rolls off Tobio to the side.

“Should we go?” Hinata asks, pulling his t-shirt over his back and scrubbing sloppily at his belly, then Tobio’s. He lays down again when Tobio doesn’t answer, just watches the clouds scoot by above them for a second. “You alive in there?” he whispers before delivering a kiss to Tobio’s now covered stomach and flopping down beside him.

“Couple more minutes,” Tobio sighs. The sun dips behind a tall tree in its arc toward the horizon.

“No hurry,” Hinata replies quietly. Tobio feels the pressure of his cheek against his shoulder and blinks slowly, finds Hinata’s hand in the grass and squeezes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below and/or come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)! I hope you liked it - as usual, I'm unsatisfied with where this is today but I wanted to share it with y'all anyway. <3


End file.
